Yukigakure no Sato
by Seig27
Summary: After getting throw out of the orphanage on his fourth birthday Naruto get brought to the brink and learn his life will never be the same.  Naru/Ino main but will have others  Kure/Anko/Tsun/Koyu in maybe more.  Sasuke/Kakashi/Sakura/Third/Leaf Bashing


__Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto_  
><em>

_Yukigakure no Sato_

_Yukikage_

Ch. 1 Pariah

Today wasn't going well for one some boy. You think that one's birthday would be a happy day full of hope for the future. Well not for one blond hair blue eyes boy, no that would be too much to ask for one normal birthday.

It started like most day at the orphanage. Waking in a cold room with a potato bag for cover. Though the pitiful excuse for a blanket did little to help when sleeping on a cold, wet, and rat covered floor. However it wasn't too bad as long as it didn't rain which it did but it was he birthday after all and you only turn four once right. Putting on some 'new' cloths, well as new as rags you got out of a box in the garage are. Climbing down for the attic and to the dining area to get breakfast was just the start of a dreadfully long day. Asking politely for breakfast turned into a verbal assault, which ended up getting roughly thrown out for sixth this week.

One would think it couldn't get worse with no home, no food, and nowhere to go but alas not even five minute later a mob of unsavory villages begin to form. Before long screams of pain, anguish, and despair ring through the village. As the morning sun rises the heavy rain continues to fall as a lone boy hangs from pole just outside the Hokage Tower. A blonde well used to be blonde now blood covered hair with kunai lodge through both hands raised above his head. Blood freely running down his arm join multiple cuts, stabs, and burns. Along his back shrunken lay deeply imbedded along with more burns. His arms, chest, legs, and whole body cover in ninja wire so tightly that it pieced the boy skin. For good measure it seems the mob to ensure that he not run again stabbed an Anbu sword through his legs.

Barely wake the blonde with the last of his strength looks to the sky where dark clouds, lighting, and heavy rain are he can see.

Naruto

Naruto with get effort looks to the sky and a small smile form on the bloody face. "Ha... Ha..'Cough…cough' it like sky's crying for me." As blood and rain fall on Naruto face it look to any could see him the he was crying tear of blood.

"Well as least the pain going away though I can't feel anything." As darkness starts to consumes the blonde that last thing his see is an old man in robes running towards him then nothing.

Naruto slowly opens his eyes were red and blue pipe and broken wall fill his vision. "Well not exactly expecting to see after I die but could be worse….well maybe not." Naruto get up only to see that he's was laying in waist deep water that sent a chill up his spine. Looking around only to see darkness ahead. "Only one way to go." After what seems like hours Naruto hears breathing notice the path ahead splits. Naruto walks into a large room to see a massive cage with thick bars, noticing one of them a piece of paper with the word seal on it. "Wow guess that whoever locked me in this cage must really not want me to get out." Hearing deep laugher behind the bars Naruto looks beyond the darkness, only to immense red eyes and a massive fox with blood red fur.

"**Unfortunately for me kit it is not you the in the cage but I, though if you like we can trade places all you have to do is remove the seal on the bars."** Said the fox

Naruto unsure if he should be afraid but unable to look away for the huge fox figure he has nothing to lose by talking the fox seeing as it was the first person talk to him and not yell at him. "Why you are in the cage then and where we are, this doesn't like a very fun place to be if you ask me." Said Naruto

The crimson fox starts laughing again then speak in a loud and deep voice "**I in this cage not because I want to be but by being forced to attacking that poor excuse for a village that been trying to kill you. Though after what they been doing to you on a daily bases I don't see why they call me a demon when their doing far worse than I ever done. As for where we are I figure you notice by now, that were in your mindscape.**" Naruto upon hearing this eyes nearing pop out of his head cause the fox to start laughing again. "Wait you're the nine tail fox that attack the village the day I was born but why are you in my mind and why am I not died after what happen there no way I could have survived after what they did to me." Said Naruto in low and sad voice

After hearing this fox lowers its head and looks away for the boy "**I was sealed in you by that **_**teme**_** that village calls the fourth Hokage. As for way you're not died well that is a little complicated but you can say that was my doing. You see when I was sealed in you that fool didn't take into account exactly how powerful I was which is the main reason your alive besides me using my youki to help heal your wound and protect you as best I could."** The fox lower even more and look further away for the boy

Naruto raises his head after he hear what the fox said "So that the reason way they always attack me they all know I have you inside me. I the old man Hokage knew but lied to me." After Naruto said that both he and the fox lower their head

'Wait he said he only help heal and protect me' Naruto looks up "What did you mean when you said you only _help_ heal me and protect me when you could?" The fox twitch after Naruto spoke it was so hoping that he did catch what he meant when he said that

'**Why'd he have to pick up on that last part but I see he had to grow much to quickly even for a fox'** the fox let a deep sigh and turned and looked at the boy **"Well kit seem you got me there, what I mean was because the seal I can't help you directly without your consent. Which mean I could only give small amount of my youki to help heal your body and create a **_**very**_** thin chakra cloak around your body to protect a little. That foolish moral that seal me in you made so I couldn't do any but help you a little and watch as the villagers unleash their fury on you. As what I meant about only helping was because the fool didn't take in to account how much youki I that the seal could only contain so much of my power. So the sealing, sealed me and about three fourths of my youki with the rest going to the only place it could…to you."**

Naruto eyes went wide "Wait…wait what your saying is that I have some you power in me?" said Naruto uneasily

"**Yes and no. Yes, you have my youki in you but not in the way you think."** Said the fox in a weary voice

Naruto look at the fox tilting his head as if had grown another head with speaking in such a roundabout way "OOOK then what way did your _youki_ do to me if not give me your power? Naruto said dryly already not sure he is going to like the answer

Seeing the uneasiness in the boy the spoke in a calm deep voice **"Human can't handle youki, you see for a human youki is like chakra for a human. However youki is vastly more powerful and this in turn means that a human body can't handle it. It like poison to humans even a small amount of my youki in human can destroy their body making them extremely sick. Normally the seal would filter my youki so it not as destructive to your body. Which mean you got the leave over up filtered and that should've killed you."**

Naruto knew this was a stupid question but had to ask "But I'm alive that mean your youki didn't killed me why?" Naruto asked wearily

The fox let out a deep breath and look the boy in the eyes **"That is because you are no longer human you are a hanyou or as humans like to called them half-demon. However you won't be a hanyou for long since I'm sealed in you my youki flows into you and since you no longer need it filter it flows much faster. By the time you 13 year old your body will mostly be a full demon once are 16 your body will be full demon. You haven't seen you hanyou appears because I place a genjutsu over you to protect so those foolish villagers would kill you on the stop."**

"I'm a demon!" Naruto said the blackout

"**Well that went we, though I hope he likes his fox ears and tails but I'll tell him about that later."**


End file.
